Not So Hidden Identities
by kawaiichuxcats
Summary: Tales of a not so good at hiding their identities! Cat Noir x Ladybug. But they don't know who's under the masks until now! (Even though I'm pretty sure everyone thinks it's pretty obvious.)
1. Chapter 1

**This story will have lots of point of views and stuff. It's about Ladybug and Cat Noir. I felt it more fun then tons of scripts haha. So the point of view is basically the narrator. I hope you enjoy :3. Also if you do like my fanfiction, please favourite, review and share. If you don't than... whatever feel free to anyways. Also checkout my other fanfiction. Don't expect a lot though, I just started hehe :3. Also do you like these type of stories? Also do you like short or long stories?**

 **Onto the story...**

Marinette's POV (Point of view)

Oh no, I'm going to be late for school! AGAIN. Wait today's a saturday..., nevermind.

Oh there's a incoming call from Alya.

_Marinette picks up the phone call._

Alya: GIRL I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR AGES! PICK UP SOMETIME!

Marinette: Sorry I was sleeping hehehe.

Alya: Ugh! Anyways I'm coming over!

 **_Alya comes over_**

Me and Alya have been talking about my crush Adrien for the longest time! We noticed how similar Adrian looks to Cat Noir. Wouldn't that be amazing and so romantic! Two crushes in Paris, one likes the boy she thinks is way out of her league, than the other likes the girl as that amazing superhero that is super confident behind a mask! Of course I couldn't tell Alya that no matter how much I wanted to prove Adrian liking me! ME! (Before all the terrorist attacks Paris was romantic, also did anyone notice that miraculous is kinda similar to Paris right now? Loads of terrorism? Just me? Ok... )

Alya: Girl! That would make your crush 100x cooler! But I'm pretty sure Cat Noir likes Ladybug and what are the chances of him being Cat Noir? Speaking of Ladybug, you know, you look a lot like her!

Marinette: Umm, no I don't!

Alya: Hmm you're being kinda fishy but heck, your so clumsy.

Marinette was panicking for a second: Yeah! Yeah, I'm really clumsy! Not as agile and smart as Ladybug!

Alya: Still fishy but whatever. Anyways Adrien said he's inviting some people to the movies and when I asked if I could come he said sure. When I asked if you can come too he said please! Than Chloe asked to come and he canceled the whole thing. But texted everyone that is coming that it's not. He was just trying to avoid chloe, like everybody.

Marionette: Please, just to see me! Wow... And ditching the whole even just to get Chloe away? OMG

Wow that's some pretty serious stuff. That's when I realised that Adrien is also actually alergic to feathers coincidence? When I transform I look pretty similar to myself without the suit and mask. Wow just realising now how does no one recognise me when I look like almos the same...

 _ **Adrien's POV**_

Nino: Why were you so excited to see Marionette again?

Adrien: She's nice to be around. Also look. You see ladybug? Blue pigtails, same eyes.

Honestly I would take any chance on finding out who the love of my life is. Marionette sorta reminds me of Ladybug. Of course I couldn't tell Nino I was actually Cat Noir and I liked Ladybug which somehow looks like Marionette. Nino would freak and probably tell everyone. Than I'd probably be murdered by Plagg after I told him. I know I'd get really good advice from an outsider perspective, but how can I get one if I can't tell anybody?

Nino: Bro that's pretty cool and all but I have to go.

Adrien: Okay!

Nino leaves.

Plagg: Dude I know what you were thinking!

Adrien: I wasn't going to tell him!

Plagg: I know who is Ladybug hehe

Adrien: But you won't tell me

Plagg: Of course not, but there are quite a few other people who know. Includes Ladybug and her miraculous, hawkmoth probably knows and lastly the grandmaster and his own miraculous. I think it's time for you to meet him! Ladybug already met him.

_Adrien and Plagg arrive at master Fu's house somehow dodging all the security and Natalie._

Master Fu: Why hello Cat Noir.

Adrien: You're the one who I helped before I got my ring!

Master Fu: Yes, and you're the chosen one.

Adrien: Wow I'm honored. Will I ever get to know about my partner?

Master Fu: If you two are trully made fore each other. Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for 160 views if you came from my other fanfic! I just started and I feel it's crazy even though other authors probably get like a million haha. Did I forget to mention before I revised my work on my last chapter I spelled EVERY NAME ON THE STORY WRONG. Except for Natalie. Anyways I'm trying to update this as much as possible. Also I'm deciding to make the chapters shorter for this fanfiction. As always favourite, follow, review and share if you liked it! Feel free if you don't anyways. Onto the story! (Ps. check out my other fanfics please!)**

 _ **Adrien's POV:**_

Wow I'm actually meeting the person who gave me another life. I can't thank him enough. He only said a few words to me. He hinted about ladybug! Wow Ladybug knows the same people as me, same games! We are soulmates. He didn't say anything else to me but I can go there to heal my kwami. _(Guess what, my horrible spelling made me spell kwami wrong. Also I noticed I only get one letter wrong for everything I spell wrong, what is up with that?)_

Plagg and Adrien talking are walking down the street. And they suddenly bump into something or someone who is also talking and walking to something.

Adrien: Uh hey Marinette, this is my uh cat that can talk and fly I got from a competition.

Marinette: Ahhahaha I was talking to my talking cat too I got which is earless and can fly that I won from a competition.

They quickly stare at each other for a few seconds then run off.

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

Tikki: Marinette do you think Adrien is actually...

Marinette: Tikki, well wasn't that the Cat Noir kuami?

Tikki: I'm not suppose to tell you this but now I have no choice. It's way too hard to talk you out of since you have your own. Marinette, Cat Noir is Adrien... Now he probably is catching on too!

I didn't care too much, I mean my crush LIKES ME, well my secret identity, I'm not sure if he likes me as a shy clumsy girl Marinette. ADRIEN, ME! But after a while I finally snapped back to reality.

Marinette: OH NO YOU'RE RIGHT HE WILL!

Tikki: Well there's no turning back now, maybe grandmaster will help?

 **_Marinette and Tikki arrive and Master Fu's place._**

Master Fu: Hello Ladybug, wow two miraculous meetings in one day? What is going on?

Marinette: Help! Adrien and I know that we both are miraculouses now!

Master Fu: Oh... So time has tell, funny Cat Noir asked me will he ever find out who you are. I said only if you two are made for each other.

ADRIEN MADE FOR ME?! ME MADE FOR A SUPERMODEL! TO FIGHT CRIME TOGETHER! ADRIEN LIKES ME/LADYBUG!

Master Fu: Well I can't change time, just make sure it doesn't spread any further okay? Try your best, I know it will reach out to few more people but... Just be safe!

Marinette: Okay.

 _ **Adrien's POV**_

Wow is the love of my life is really Marinette? It makes sense, I kinda liked her from day 1

Plagg: *Sigh* I wasn't suppose to tell you but no turning back now. You know already. Marinette is Ladybug. That was the Ladybug kuami.

Adrien: This changes everything. It's just Marinette doesn't seem like Ladybug, she isn't confident and amazing as Ladybug is behing a mask. The problem for me is Ladybug or Marinette likes me as Adrien, just like a normal guy at school. She likes me as a normal person, I like her as a superhero... it just feels weird. I don't know how it'll work out. Especially when Chloe is bugging me.

Plagg: True love will throw out Chloe, everyone knows that.

Adrien: Let's get home and chat before I have to make another excuse about a flying cat.

Plagg: Agreed.

I didn't know what to feel. I was really happy about finding out about Ladybug's personality. I just feel bummed it might not work out.

Suddenly a akumatized (Wow I actually spelled that right!) victim appeared out of nowhere.

Adrien: Plagg, CLAWS OUT. Well this is going to be weird knowing each others identities...

 **Ending it here! These chapters are a lot shorter than my undertale series but whatever! These are really easy to make and fun! If you made it to the end thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for 200+ views on my fanfictions! Even though I probably have tons of grammar mistakes ahaha. Dayum all my mispellings! Completely going off topic but any fanfiction suggestions? I realised I've been writing more than I've been reading! I'm pretty sure most people read haha. Also if you watch Austin and Ally make sure you check out me and my friend's account called raurafam! Check out the fanfictions we wrote! If you liked this fanfiction please favourite, follow, review and share. Feel free even if you don't like it ehehe! I try to update as often as possible! Read my other fanfictions too! If you like my fanfictions read the short timetable to know when I will probably post! Ik no one will probably read this part but worth a try anyways! News_ if you read my undertale series! Big update coming up probably on Friday HK time! On with the fanfiction!  
(I just realised both fanfictions have 768 words. Unintetionally. So I'm going to try to make this one 768 words too ahaha)

 _ **Marinette's POV**_  
Wow I can't believe it! This is the biggest news in ages! If only Alya knew, but she can't, because she'll just expose my identity on her blog obviously. She can't resist a scoop from Ladybug HERSELF!

Marinette: Wait an akumatized victim, Tikki SPOTS ON!

_Little did she know, Alya was right behind her in the ally way_

Alya: If only I had my camera! Now no one will believe me! I can't believe it! My bestie is the one saving my butt! Maybe I should ask her before I reveal her identity...

_Back to Marinette._

Cat Noir (or Adrien): Late to the party?

Ladybug: Ahaha yeah Adrien...

Cat Noir: Right, Marinette.

Ladybug: Let's try to keep this low key okay? I swear I saw Alya before.

Cat Noir: Um I have something to tell you after

Ladybug: Save that for spaghetti-overlord!

We quickly finish the job, it was much easier than usual, all they had to do is grab the fork from it's head and SMASH IT LIKE JOHN CENA (Small reference ahaha.). Capture the akuma yadayadaya...

Cat Noir: Milady well done!

Both: Pound it :3.

 ** _Adrien's POV_**

Wow that wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be, just like old times! That spaghetti monster was really easy to beat.

Cat Noir: Let's meet at that ally way and transform back.

Ladybug: Okay, but be careful, I feel there's someone there.

We transformed and had a little chat.

Adrien: So um bugabo... I mean Marinette, if it isn't clear already I-I like y-you.

Marinette: I like yo-o-u too.

Adrien: So it's a date?

Marinette: Don't push it hehe.

Adrien: Haha let's go home first.

_The lines me perspective cut_

Alya and Nino bump into each other. While spying on their best friends.

Alya: Did you see that! Ladybug is actually MARINETTE!

Nino: Adrien is CAT NOIR, AWESOME! AND THEY JUST CONFESSED. MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN (amirite?)

Alya: Don't tell ANYBODY. I'm pretty sure they were suppose to keep their identity a secret.

Nino: I gets it!

Alya: Good, we can only talk about it to them. They deserve to know, plus they'll owe us and we can use this against them in arguements hehe.

Nino: I like that!

Alya: Let's call them now! You take on Adrien, I take on Marinette!

Nino: Isn't that like blackmailing?

Alya: Do you want a mega 3000-drone or not? Plus do we really have the stone heart to do that?

Nino: I'm in!

Alya calls Marinette.

Nino calls Adrien.

 ** _Marinette's POV_**

Marinette: Hey Alya!

Alya: Girl we need to talk! I know you're Ladybug.

Marinette: Don't please don't put it on your blog!

Alya: I won't, but you know what that means. Do what I say hehe.

Marinette: Fine! But I'm not going to give you any extra miraculous information.

Alya: Fair enough.

OMG ALYA she's so sneaky, ugh this will be annoying, if she post my identity on her blog MASTER FU WILL KILL ME!

 ** _Adrien's POV_**

Nino is calling: I know you're Cat Noir.

My eyes were wide opened. I should of listened to Marinette.

Adrien: Bro come over! Please don't tell, I will tell you everything about Cat Noir stuff, including Ladybug.

Ending it here! Thank you so much for reading! Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATEEEESSSS GOING CRAZZZYYYY AND I STILLLLLL HAVEEE TO WRITEEEE FORRR MYYYYY FRIEEEEENDDDD AND YAHHHHHH ON WITHHHHH THE STORRRRY! PLEASE FAVOURITE, REVIEW, FOLLOW! I worked very hard this week!.With my updates left and right! By the way, miraculous stories are really fun and easy to write! I'm going crazy cuz of updates now! So stopping with the intro, going on with the story! (UGH IM SO BAD AT SPELLING OR IS IT JUST THAT I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO SPELL FRENCH NAMES?!) Anyways thanks for 700+ views :3**

 _ **Marinette's POV (Point of view)**_

Alya was planning to come over! I knew it was a bad idea to go in that ally way! Now she'll probably make me her slave! UGH.

 ** _Adrien's POV_**

I was actually glad that Nino found out. Now I could get advice and stuff. Even though he is probably gonna make me that clone-dronatrom 3000 whatever it's called (Sorry I forgot xD). I think it's worth the feelings right? Hmmm sappy. I hope he atleast helps when he comes.

Tikki: Marinette, you're friend is scary, she reminds me of the time she almost replaced you!

Marinette: Tikki she's really sweet! I'm sure you'll love Alya!

Alya came up to my room.

Alya: Hey girl, eeeeee Ladybug! I can't believe you're my bestie! You're now 100x cooler and you and your crush can totally become an item! A AMAZINGLY COOL ITEM! Wow nice bug, it's so cute! I bet Adrien has one like this! OMG IT CAN FLY.

Alya jabs her fingers at Tikki like she was a scientist and Tikki was this new unknown species (which she technically is.), which makes her even more scared. Alya didn't realise she was kinda hurting her.

Alya: Why is it flying away? Come back here!

Marinette: Alya! Go softer, you're gonna scare away Tikki!

Alya: Sorry.

Tikki: She's fiesty!

Marinette: Haha but that comes in handy sometimes!

Alya: RAWR.

Tikki flies into the jar I trapped her in when she first met her. She had the same horrified expression as I did! Except this time she was willing to be trapped and un-touchable.

Me and Alya laugh and giggle a bit! Until I realise what I have in store for me. A lifetime of being a slave...

 _ **Adrien's POV**_

Nino arrived. I was nervous about what he thought about Cat Noir.

Nino: DUDE YOU'RE FREAKING AWESOME, SO IS YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND!

Adrien: Haha thanks! But she's not my girlfriend. Well I wish she was anyways.

Nino: Marinette totally has the hottss for you!

Adrien: I know! But it's kinda awkward to just become official already.

Nino: The heart wants what the heart wants!

Adrien: Yeah, we both know we like each other, we confessed. But none of us made a move yet.

Nino: What do you mean? Marinette has been making moves al over the place, she's waiting for your move!

Nino was right. I was glad he knew actually.

Adrien: You're right! I'm gonna invite her to the movies!

Nino: You already did! With like 3 other people!

Adrien: Nino can you do me a favour? Just get everyone else to the other movie, I'm gonna ask Marinette to watch with me privately.

Nino: Sure anything bro! But remember you're the one who's gonna be doing me favours after, like getting me the dron! Or else...

Adrien: I know I know, you'll expose me.

Nino: You got it bro!

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

Alya: Girl tell me everything!

Suddenly.

Marinette: Hold up, Adrien texted! EEEEEE!

Alya: What did he say?

Marinette: He asked that we see each other privately and watch the movie together without everyone else. So Nino will lead everyone else to watch the other movie while we are alone. He booked the whole theatre just for me! Free popcorn YAY!

Alya: You go girl!

Marinette: Eeeee.

I was finally getting private time with Adrian! WITHOUT CHLOÉ, without ANYONE! I can just imagine us sharing a soda, eating popcorn hand in hand! Until I was rudely interrupted by Alya.

Alya: Girl are you gonna reply.

I freaked out a bit.

Marinette: Oh yes!

 ** _Adrien's POV_**

 **Phone:**

Message from Marinette =)

Adrien: She said she'd love to go!

Nino: Well done dude! Or bro, whatever you prefer!

Ending here!

 **Please favourite, follow, review and share if you liked it! Feel free to even if you don't hheehehe. Trying to make my fanfictions for everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AHHH THE UPDATES ARE KILLING ME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH HOMEWORK I GOT! BUT HEY I LOVE WRITING THESE FOR YOU GUYS! FINALLY FINISHED MOST SCHOOL WORK: By the way, my spelling and my grammar isn't perfect but hey, leave a review to help me! I'm still learning! Also since I'm like the last observant person EVER. My grammar is definitely not perfect! I usually delete the files once I finish to save storage so I can't fix the mistakes but it would be helpful for future chapters!**

 ** _Marinette's POV (Point of view, just saying, Marinette kinda hogs the spotlight because she's technichally the main character.)_**

I'm so excited for today! Why? WHy? WHY? SINCE TODAY IS MY DATE WITH ADRIEN! FINALLY HE ASKED ME OUT. Well it's technichally a date, he kinda did ask me out. Like a private theatre just for us two? How is that not a date? SO EXCITED! AHH isn't this every girl's dream! OMG I'M ABOUT TO SOAR THROUGH THE SKY! My crush is amazing! Alya was saying how she's so excited for me too! What if he doesn't like me though?

 _ **Adrien's POV**_

I'm really excited and nervous! I've actually been fantasizing about Ladybug and Marinette for a while! She's kinda the girl of my dreams all in one! Ladybug being the confident and amazing superhero, Marinette being the super sweet and kind girl! Wait so why would she shoo away Lila? Weird. But I don't even like her, she reminds me of Chloé... Anyways! I'm a bit nervous she won't like me! Nino says that's not possible but when you have crushes all your insecurities creep in reminding you what if she doesn't like this habit or that habit!

(This whole date will be Marinette's POV, next chapter will have a bit more about Adrien.)

 ** _Marinette's POV_**

We met up at the entrance... it was kinda awkward and funny.

Adrien: Um... uh ladies first!

Marinette: Uh okay!

Adrien: This is awkward...

Marinette: Ahahahahahah I've never been on a date before, unless the one with Evillustrator counts!

Adrien: Me too! I don't exactly know what to do!

Marinette: Same, just don't go searching on wikipedia or it'll be even more awkward!

We both giggled a bit.

ADRIEN GIGGLING AT MY JOKES! OMG! SO ECSTATIC!

We sat at the theatre waiting for the theatre workers to set up the movie and projector. We shared a drink and had unlimited popcorn for 5 hours! Amazing right? I would love to see the look on chloe's face!

Marinette: So be honest what do you think about Chloé.

Adrien: Don't tell her, she's SO MEAN AND HORRIBLE!

OMGGGGGG AM I DrEAMING?

Marinette: SAme!

We place our hands on the armrest, blushing. I could see his cheeks were as pink as mine! We kept making awkward conctact, but it was nice and romantic if you ask me!

Adrien: Marinette, can I just say I'm glad that I can do this with you! I'm also glad you're Ladybug! Or else I'd be picking sides!

Marinette: Same, I'm glad you're Cat Noir, or else I wasted my first kiss on a person that I fight crime with but never "had a crush on".

Adrien: Well I'm glad that you kissed me milady.

Marinette: Ahahahah.

This felt like the most romantic date I've been on for AGES! Not that I've ever been on one...

Adrien: Let's enjoy the movie milady!

Marinette: Agreed!

The movie was a romance and obviously a better love story than twilight! We finished watching the movie, at the end snuggling since we were nervous if the main character was going to die =(. Luckily he didn't!

Adrien: Marinette... this was honestly the best date ever since it's my first one! And since you kissed me, I think it's time to return the favour!

Adrien gave me a kiss. That's when my cheeks turned bright red!

Adrien: Oh hahaha.

Marinette: Sooooo would you like to hang out at mine and eat so baked goodies?

Adrien: Oh my pleasure! Your dad and mom are amazing at baking, I guess it runs in the family huh? The celestial soup was amazing!

Eeeeee I'm so happy on how this day turned out! I have to tell Alya everything! Of course when she turns on her phone! DANG IT

Ending it here


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG MY DOC MANAGER IS SO UNORGANISED I CAN'T EVEN xD. Anyways, last part of the update! Then I can take a break! Sorry if the other chapters weren't so good! I was a bit rushed. Anyways, this chapter will have a bit more about Adrien's perspectives since last time it was mostly about Marinette.**

Onto the story!

 _ **Adrien's POV (Point of view.)**_

The date with Marinette was going great! Until now, I never knew that she was this funny! She's adorable and playful! But she also has the amazing Ladybug qualities! We were walking to her house.

Marinette exclaims "Should I ask my dad to make the special chocolate crossiants!"

I didn't want to make her feel bad and tell her I had "royal" chocolate crossiants before, "Definitely! I'm sure they'll be great!."

We arrive at her house.

Marinette's dad(Tom Dupain) greets me with "Welcome Adrien, great to see you again! Marinette said lots of good things about you!"

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

Luckily, I cleaned my room of Adrien pictures! Or I would've been dead.

I ask my dad "Hey dad! Can you please make chocolate crossiants for me and Adrien! Pretty please!"

My dad was ecstatic to finally be making chocolate crossiants again "Sure! They're my specialty!"

 _ **Adrien's POV**_

We go up to her room trying to think of a topic to talk about.

I said the first thing that came to mind."So, what's Alya going to make you do?"

Marinette: Be her slave for life.

Adrien: Nino wants me to buy him some lame drone with just 2 settings. But it's 100,000 dollars because of the demand. The two setting are really lame, just move and record.

Marinette: Seriously? I have one for 100 and it has 20 settings.

Adrien: Nino's drone is such a rip off! Wait isn't that Kuami? Why is she in a jar?

Marinette: OH NO I TOTALLY FORGOT, SORRY TIKKI! She was scared of Alya.

I laughed and so did Plagg. That's when Marinette saw him.

Marinette: Oh your kuami is really cute!

Plagg: Why thank you!

Marinette: Oh ew what is that smell.

I stuff Plagg back into my bag "He feeds on cheese."

Marinette: Oh... don't cats eat fish or something?

Adrien: He's special.

Her dad come up with crossiants.

I say thank you then return to our coversation.

I bite into the crossiant, it's amazing! I wonder if Marinette could cook this well!

I tell her "These chocolate crossiants are even better than the royal chocolate crossiants! These are legendary!"

Marinette says "Ahaha, I helped make the recipe! It's just not sold since we don't know if it's good enough."

I roll my eyes "Not good enough, really? -_-"

Marinette laughs. "Okay okay, I'll try and get my dad to sell it. "

I'm still suprised how reluctant she is. "Try? YOU HAVE TO! Also I'm sad to say but I have to go, after I finish these crossiants of course! See ya later. Maybe you can come over sometime?"

Marinette's eyes light up "I would love to!"

Seeing how cute she was with her bright eyes, I couldn't let her down. "I'm gonna *TRY* my best" Adding on air quotes.

I leave her house.

Suddenly Chloé is all up in my face... Uh oh.

She yelled "Wow were you spending so much time with MARINETTE DUPAIN CHENG!"

I yell back since I was a little mad Chloé didn't like her "I LIKE HER OKAY! YOU'RE WAY WORSE THAN HER!"

Chloé gasp, but I kinda felt good to break the truth, she deserved to know.

Chloe runs towards her house calling somebody "DADDY! I REALLY NEED..."

She then list a long things of fashion, make up etc. products. I roll my eyes "Spoiled"

I get home...

Plagg secretly broke the lock for the secret drawer again! My dad would actually kill me if he knew! I just freaked and took a photo not realising Plagg did it AGAIN!

I send the photo to her asking if she wants to hang out again then scream "PLAGG WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Plagg responds "Something here is fishy and miraculous related."

Adrien: I have better problems to deal with. LIKE MARINETTE!

I suddenly get a text back.

From Marinette: Sure I would love to hangout! Wait that photo, isn't that the peacock miraculous? Master Fu told me about it.

 ** _Ending it here! Hope you liked it! Bye!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Don't worry, I'm not dead... YET! (Yesh, it's true, everyone dies one day. Unless some how scientist make this new thing to bring back the dead and hopefully not turn them undead...)HEYYYYYYYY! Current/Last song (That I'm listening/listened to): Be with you. Mondays. Also shoutout to my friends account! Raurafam! SORRY! For the lack of updates OMG! I know I said I was going to post on Tuesday but I was busy! School really overloads you with work! Like the teachers expect you to finish all your assignments from all of your subjects! RIP MEEEEEEE! Luckily school's almost over! On with the story! I hope I survive two more weeks!

-ONTO ZE ZTORY!- Idk French. Plz help! Lol this is a show in Paris. I tried to translate onto the story into french, but everytime I turned it back to english it would become on the history xD. Help pleaseeeee?

-Okay, now I'm really on to the story!-

 ** _Marinette's POV (Point of view)_**

I saw the peacock miraculous in front of my very eyes! It had to be it, I can recognise miraculouses from anywhere after visiting Master Fu. But why would Adrien's dad have it laying around, I didn't think it was for a very good reason, since he doesn't even use it.

So I text Adrien:

Me: We hav to get the miraculous to master fu

Adrien: ye, its best we do

Me: isnt it suspishus, ur dad just haz it lying around? Not even usin it?

Adrien: Tru dat

_End of text_

 ** _Adrien's POV_**

Dad's weird sometimes. To be honest, I don't trust him that much, if me and Marinette look so similar to our superhero forms, dad might even be hawkmoth or some other peacock super hero/villian. I know he cares for me, that's probably why he didn't let me go outside. If he was hawkmoth he would try to protect me from the outside world. It kinda adds up now. Better watch my back.

I'll wait for Marinette to arrive first. It's like suddenly all the identities are revealing, what next? The bee miraculous if that's even a thing!? (Yes I know it's a thing.~Author)

The bell rings, Marinette is really speedy.

I open the door.

Marinette says "Adrien would you mind me being a dectective?"

I just let her in. We have to find out who this guy is...

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

 _I examine the house._

 _Adrien asks Plagg "Wait if you knew who ladybug was then do you know who hawkmoth is?"_

 _Plagg replies "Well ladybug is a good guy so I can connect with her. Hawkmoth turned bad so it's kinda like he cut off the wifi."_

 _Adrien sighs. Seeing him sad makes me feel bad (and poetic...)._

 _I signal Plagg over to help me unlock the safe. In a blink of an eye. It opens. I firstly see a beautiful photo of Adrien's mom. The book that Adrien was reading with Lila. UGH I hate Lila. I spot the peacock miraculous. I turn over to Adrien "should we try it?"_

 _Adrien was concerned so he shook his head._

He's so serious and quiet. To be fair this is a serious situation. We could be finding out who's been making all these supervillians.

I go into Mr. Agreste's room (Please tell me if I spelled Agreste wrong xD)

I almost forgot what I was doing when I sat on his extremely fluffy bed. His room seemed to be covered in hawkmoth tracks. He had lots of butterfly and moth furniture for some reason... Honestly I don't think I can find it, it probably would blend in with the furniture. I get a message from a bird with a flying turtle on it. Just wasn't exactly the same as Master Fu's turtle. A photo was attached to the message.

The message read (past tense.):

Marinette and Adrien, I think I know what you're looking for.

The photo was a butterfly-shaped brooch. Which I couldn't find anywhere.

Adrien yelled at me "QUick! Dad's coming back in less than an hour. You have to get out of here without him seeing you at all!"

That's when I see it. A butterfly pattern that looked exactly like hawkmoth's brooch! It was on the wall. I was guessing it was a button so I pressed it...

Thanks for reading! I think I might end this series soon though :(


	8. Chapter 8

So this series is going to end soon since I'm starting to think there's nothing much good to write. But this is my most popular series so please tell me if you want a sequel or anything! Thanks for 1000+ views on this series :3 (omg I literally wrote 700 before I was going to finish this doc. That's to show how incredible this is!) . This story has a lot of perspective changes.

 _ **Adrien's POV**_

Marinette's taking really long!

So I went to dad's room too.

I couldn't believe it.

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

It was amazing. A lair opened up. Full of akumas! Purified akumas. Honestly it was really pretty.

Adrien was staring "Wow, how did I never notice something so big."

I pointed at the photo I believed was sent by Master Fu. Showing the button and how it resembled the miraculous.

Firstly, we saw the hawkmoth suit and mask and a locket(I can't really remember, all I know is that's it's a necklace.).

Even though it was tempting, I knew I shouldn't open it. It was kinda private to Adrien's family.

I signal to him "You should open it."

 _ **Adrien's POV**_

It's interesting to see what your family has been hiding and what your family have been doing. Like putting the city in danger ever so often. Putting your son and his friends in danger, you know that stuff.

I open the locket.

It's a photo of mom.

Then on the suit, I see a brooch. Just like the butterfly shaped button.

I took the miraculous, it was sorta stealing, but it's for the best.

Marinette tells me "I heard that if someone had both the Cat and Ladybug miraculouses, they would have ultimate power of creation and destruction. Do you think creation as in creation of life?"

Marinette's actually a genius.

I murmmer "Mom."

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

So based on how I see it, not saying I'm right. Maybe Adrien's dad was a really loving husband and he wanted the miraculouses to bring her back to life?

It seems like he gave her everything. It's really sad this is how it has to be. Life is really unfair sometimes.

It suddenly comes to my senses! I gotta get out of here! The doorbell rings.

Adrien: "OH NO! MARINETTE HIDE! MAYBE HE FOUND ANOTHER AKUMATIZED VICTIM OR SOMETHING I DON'T EVEN KNOW MY GRAMMAR IS GETTING MESSED UP JUST HIDEEEEE!"

I couldn't think of anything, I quickly close the lair by pushing the button again and broke his window. I give a quick yell "Sorry!"

Pretending I was some kid that threw a tennis ball at it.

Adrien's dad: "ADRIEN! What was that noise! Glass is dangerous! Who just said sorry!"

Adrien quickly covered it up with "Some three year old threw a ball at your window and I was yelling at them!"

I take a deep breath and stealthly go home.

-Back Home-

Text message from Adrien:

Are you ok? Home?

Text message from Marinette:

Phew yep!

Text message from Adrien:

Good :), sherlock holmes is fun!

Text message from Marinette:

Don't get in trouble because of it though!

-End of conversation-

 _ **Adrien's POV**_

Phew! Dad isn't the easiest to trick, especially with his straight face!

So I did a bit of research on mom, I didn't get to know her very well.

Mom was a real sunshine! Dad seemed so happy! Not that whole straight face thing.

I wish I could bring her back too.

It's like everyday the house gets a lot less lively, loud and just losing emotion each day. Maybe this is dad's illusion, of life.

Wait! How come I couldn't find the kwami around! Also where can I hide this thing!

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

Tikki: "Tell Master Fu, you know now! So he can give you the info."

Marinette: "Okay fine Tikki! Maybe tommorow! It's already been an adventure today! UGH MY WORDS ARE ALSO JUMBLED UP!"

Suddenly a news flash is reported on all TVs. Every single one is turned on.

News reporter states "QUICK! Mr. Agreste's special butterfly brooch is missing! He says it was for something special! Check your houses everyone! INSIDE OUT. STAT! The person who brings it back to him will get 13 million dollars!"

In the background though, you could clearly tell it was rushed (whispering noises) "Okay thanks for the millions! This will go on live, every TV."

Ending it here!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi readers! At first I didn't think I would gain a lot of popularity, but you guys are really amazing! 1400+ views, hopefully more by the time I finish writing this! This series is really popular. Honestly the night before I started writing this, it had 1200+. :) I don't know what's been going on or what y'all been doing. But it's working. OKAY SORRY I HAVEN'T WROTE ANYTHING. Also when I'm gone I get more views... ANYWAYS. Next three weeks I can't write :(

Okay just wait: If you actually read (past tense) this. Then good on you for using your time to read my message. It's hard for me right now.

I was planning to take less time writing but...

I kinda just needed to get something off my chest. I'm putting this on every fanfiction.

So the reason I started writing: The internet is a place I can annonymously be myself. I can show my creativity here. In real life, my older sister is always the "better" one. I never felt comfortable, every teacher wanted me to be like her, she gets almost full marks for EVERYTHING. They would always complain why I couldn't be like her. It was torture to be honest. Here I can be myself, knowing I don't have to reach anyone's standard. I can kind of do what I want. There is barely a limit. It hurts no one supports me to be independent. That's just one of my problems.

Recently, I'm going to go on summer holiday. I used to always look forward to them. Honestly they're not that great anymore. I don't have freedom. One of my parents make me do all these lessons and summer classes I don't like, or have no interest in. Which makes me do worse, not only in the lessons, but in almost everything else too.

So I guess my message is fight for what you want. Honestly my life is really hard right now. But honestly writing makes it better, even though I'm bad at it and always get bad grades for english. Right now I'm trying hard, but others have louder voices than you, I'm not stopping though, wish me luck :).

~Okay on to the story~

 _ **Adrien's POV**_

Oh my gawd, dad can be so cliche. Seriously national teli! MONEY! Oh my gosh stop. (Gawd and Gosh hahaha) Everyone is outside now!

I can't even imagine Chloe right now, I'm sure she's desperate, maybe if I hurt her feelings enough (so cruel) than she would stop trying?

Of course I'm wrong, atleast I admire her determination?

Okay just kidding she's clingy.

Dad's calling uh oh. Hope he doesn't think smart, I quickly grab the brooch, not knowing what to do, I hide it in my underwear.

His stern voice calls "Adrien ahem."

I sweat a bit "Yes dad?"

He looks around for a while than says "Have you seen a butterfly brooch?"

He walks around opening every drawer.

I take a deep breath and say "No dad, why is it so important? I saw it on news."

He stares at me, starting to resemble hawkmoth. "It's dangerous! Lying around the house. It's also expensive and one of a kind!"

I say "Definitely one of a kind, and probably expensive. Say dad how is it dangerous?"

He looks at me a bit offended "How dare you question your father! It's sharp."

I roll my eyes slightly, I know I have to be careful with him.

Then he looks a bit malicious.

He bitterly says "It means a lot to me, you know what would cheer me up? If you gave me your cat ring. It's one of a kind just like my brooch."

Uh oh.

I look around and say "Got to go!"

I jump out the window.

 _ **Marinette's POV (Short today)**_

I get an urgent text from Adrien. *He added this feature that made my phone tell me if the text is urgent.*

It says: Buisness mans know what they're dealing with, he knows about the miraculous (obviously.). He's after mine and yours. Meet me outside the football field. Show up with decorations on your earings k? I hid the brooch somewhere he'll never look. Thanks~

Also I can't update in three weeks if you're reading this currently. Sorry this is short! It's ending soon :( (Unless they reveal the peacock miraculous quicker ~Hehe teaser~)


	10. Chapter 10

OKAYYYYY SOOO THIS SERIES MIGHT POSSIBLY BE COMING TO AN END VERY SOON :(. This fanfiction actually got quite a lot of support :). Seattle was soooo much fun :) white water rafting and flying trapeze and some other cool stuff too! My cousins even have an adorable cat named mochi :3.

Okay quick edit before I posted this: This TOOOOK so long I had all these ideas I forgot to write down and I don't feel a spark of creativity now.

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

I'm freaking out. Why? I'm in danger. Fair opinion right brain?

I have to meet Adrien.

Town is looking for the brooch at the same time!

Well I guess I have to put on something to cover my earings first.

(Okay just a quick note. I don't know if hawkmoth is Adrien's dad even though the evidence is so clear. Who knows hawkmoth could be like Adrien's dad's brother who also like his mom or something. So I don't actually know.)

I used some fabric to make my earing look like butterflies. I grab my stuff and run to downtown after telling my parents I had a "PE project". Even though they were a bit skeptical since I've been acing PE after this whole superhero thing.(I'm sure pretty much everyone know what PE means, it's pshysical education just in case a 3 year old has access to for some reason. Also I almost forgot about this news that's pretty old but season 2 has 1 episode with the TITLE only and IM SUPER EXCITED! Especially for the one were they are in Shanghai and the halloween one I CAN'T WAIT for season 3 too. So with all this info I think this series might be continued... you're probably reading this and thinking I'm crazy since I said like not even a lot of lines ago it's ending soon...)

I run to the football field. I spot Adrien. I noticed he was kind of using his arms to squeeze his body really tightly.

 _ **Adrien's POV**_

Oh common! My dad just gave me some pretty bad news (for me and Marinette). He's down on the streets searching for his butterfly brooch. He also said that he's been getting a lot of FAKE reports of his butterfly brooch being found. Getting nervous I squish my body even tighter together.

Marinette shakes her hand in front of me, I did not know I was talking to myself for that long haha.

Can't keep milady waiting ;)

I say "What is it?"

Marinette replies "Well you better tell me where it is, you aren't the brightest person ever to be honest."

I roll my eyes "Oh wow haha."

She rolls her eyes back at me. Typical.

Seeing as she's soooooo curious I tell her "Give me a hug and I'll tell you."

Marinette looked irritated but her face was priceless.

Marinette took a long time to piece together one simple word "Fineeeeeeeeeee."

She gave me a hug and the brooch dropped onto the floor, I let my arms open too quickly.

Other people were watching...

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

Oh no, we were in public. Everyone turns around and suddenly everything seems like it's in slow motion. Everyone rushes to the brooch, I'm guessing they all have their eyes on the prize.

Constantly there's random shouts coming from every direction:

"Let us adults handle it."

"We'll take care of it Adrien."

"You shouldn't have that."

"Pass it over here kids."

But one familiar voice came to me.

"Excuse the kids, they need time."

The slow motion stops, it's Master Fu.

He drags us to his how, that's right all the way.

He blinks a few times "I see you two have met your match."

We nod, totally stunned and worried.

He than continues "That was a totally dangerous stunt."

I make eye contact with Adrien, trying to show him I was emphasizing what I said earlier.

Master Fu sighs. "I will keep it for now. nobody knows about this combination, nor will you two, so you two are excused."

When me and Adrien step outside, we're greeted with a face. That face belongs to Adrien's dad.

He asks in a strict manner "Why hello, what are you two doing here?"

Ending it here! Sorry it took me so LOOONGG to post, it's actually 4 weeks instead of three now, whoops. Can't wait for season 2 by the way!


	11. Chapter 11

Hiiiiiii! I love superfruit songs! I also just realised how much I love fairy tail after rewatching it. I MISS ANIME I'M TOTALLY GONNA WATCH EVERYTHING AGAIN (Expect anime fanfictions heheeh( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). I really want to appreciate the readers that read all my chapters and continue to support this fanfiction, it's like I can be a writer without publishing it in a book, and I get to write about things I think are fun! Even though it's limited to what I can write about it's still fun. I don't know why but I'm so tempted to put chapters about original characters in like little parts of this series. Anyways... I'm sure a lot of these readers reading this are excited for season 2 I SWEAR THEY SAID IT'S COMING OUT IN MAY BUT NOW IT'S COMING OUT IN DECEMBER?! Madnessssssss. Anyways I haven't been updating for a while so here.

 _ **Adrien's POV**_

Of course dad's here, he's a miraculous and who gives out Miraculouses?

Me and Marinette are paralyzed in shock.

I quickly dig out some words out of my mouth "She had a papercut and I brang her here since Master Fu is the best at healing."

Dad could probably tell the nervous tone in my voice.

Marinette joined in a little after "Yeah, you're son's really nice."

Dad just said "Uhh-huhhh. Well I have an appointment with him."

Even though dad was powerless, we would just give ourselves away if we tried to stop him from going inside.

Marinette mouthed she had an idea.

So I stepped aside and told my dad "I hope Master Fu successfully helps you."

My dad gave a malicious grin "He will, or there will be cons-buiness consequences."

He went in, Marinette looked around to check for possible witnesses than transformed. She used her lucky charm to listen for what they were saying. She got something I saw in a spy movie. I was suprised it worked even without a spy movie. It's a ear piece I saw in a movie. (more like in a joey graceffa vid ahahah)

Marinette said she could hear them when she put it on, like it amplifies sound.

She repeated everything they were saying lightly:

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

Mr. Agreste sounded so, honestly less monotone than he usually is,

Mr. Agreste asked "Why hello, long time no see. I have a feeling you have something that belongs to me."

Master Fu sounded a little worried but he strongly replied with "What are you talking about, who are you?"

Mr. Agreste sounded like he was talking to an idiot "Uh-huh, so where is it, I'm sure it's here."

Master Fu replied trying to change the topic "Your dark energy will bring down you're company, you can meditate here and let me heal you of your dark energy."

Mr. Agreste was probably looking at the record player since the next few sentences he said was quite sinister.

"What an antique! Record players with some colourful symbols or I something pretty, what do I call it. Miraculous."

Master Fu was probably sweating buckets in there he replied with "Ahh yes it's full of memories like everything else in the house. Good... Memories."

Agreste may have lossed his mind by now. "If it's filled with good memories, I'll crush it all, wait why won't this thing break! Whatever everyone will still take my word over yours."

I quickly change back knowing people would start checking outside.

Adrien says "Does that mean we should get out of here."

I nod, because a good spy always gets the evidence she needs.

I got the recording of Mr. Agreste saying the stuff, expose him and jail.

I hope Master FU is okay.

 _ **Adrien's POV**_

Marinette told me, I know what she's doing is right and will protect the city forever.

But he's my dad, and I wanna keep fighting crime with her so we can hang out more, so I can live.

Are you ready? Ask Marinette.

I look up, seeing all the adventures we had in paris come to mind. All the good memories, all the love we shared. I don't know if I can stop that. This life, without it I'll be imprisoned in the boring, dull mansion.

I tell her "No."

Ending it here :) Sorry it's taking me long to release new chapters. I've been watching a lot of anime from my childhood ahahaha, byeeee readers :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hiii! URGHHHHH I KNOW I'VE BEEN LACKING UPDATES LATELY I JUST STARTED SCHOOOLL ARGHHUGHRHGURH But aside from that, I found out you can seperate the story and the intro to the chapters, just I don't know how, -_- welp I have time now so here is chapter 12 of this fanfiction. I recently started to do more revising on my work and found some buttons that I can use, hopefully I can make it more interesting :) please review my story for feedback :), anyways on to chapter 12.

* * *

~Chapter 12~

* * *

 _ **Adrien's POV**_

Can't Marinette see, without dad we won't have anymore adventures together, we might even grow apart. I can't believe how blind she is to my situation. She should have faith in us, we can take down everything Hawkmoth throws at us. She knows it.

This is so hard on me, but I think I know my decision, she'll thank me later.

~Later...~

Gah the TV suddenly just turned on.

"Breaking news"

~The news reporter is panicking... a lot.~

Help, Ladybug, Catnoir, if you see this, don't hesitate to come.

* * *

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

This is really bad, an akumatized victim and some other weird monster is attacking. Not only that, the weird monster is really strong, he spits out acid... that's bad enough. Oh no, that must be Alya filming too, she must be the one filming the building disintegrate.

I know that the monster is no human.

"Tikki, spots on!" says Tikki.

* * *

 _ **Adrien's POV**_

Dad just akumatized himself, I was not expecting that...

Well this is an even better adventure for me and milady.

~I catch up with Marinette

She immediately gives me the cold shoulder.

"Are you insane?! "Marinette yells

Does she know that I gave my dad's miraculous back.

"Of course I know it was you, Adrien, you're the only one who knows about where it is. Well I don't want this to happen but you need to see Master Fu after we finish this. I don't know what the punishment will be." sighs Marinette.

She's right, I'm in big trouble.

I decide on ending the acid monster first.

"Cataclysmmmmmmmmm"

But then, the pole is put write onto my Cataclysm hand.

My dad just moved it without any problems, he's like the jedis in starwars.

I feast my eyes upon my akumatized dad.

"What could be his special object?" I ask Marinette

"Isn't it obvious, his Miraculous." Exclaims Marinette

It just didn't feel right. His Miraculous wasn't on him or anywhere to be found.

"I'll take care of big old acid boy then. Good luck."

She's the only one who can save my dad and Paris, I hope she can safely capture the akuma.

Marinette rushed to him anyway, destined to find it and save Paris.

She's so cute when she's confident.

* * *

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

I'm determined to save paris, the monster and Hawkmoth have done enough damage and harmed enough lives, that acid spitting thing probably has killed people already.

Hawkmoth squints his eyes, I don't think this is a good thing.

"Why hello Ladybug, care to join me for a show?" says Hawkmoth

"I don't want anything to do with your disgusting scheme"

"Well you have no choice anyways" Hawkmoth then ends his sentence with an evil laugh.

Classic, and cliche.

I was stopped in my tracks as a building slowly moves in front of me. Inch by inch.

"Give up your Miraculouses or this building and it's people go."

I realised heavier objects distract him and take him a long time to move and I couldn't see how he could hurt the people so I swing over the building and keep running. I could hear the muffled screams of the worried civilians, there's no way he's winning.

Hawkmoth continuously trys to move building in front of me, I catch up to him.

"Isn't it nice standing in front of the great Hawkmoth?" he asks

"Not at all." I reply

I'm concerned, he has so much power. There wasn't any buildings to stop me now so I keep walking.

"I admire how brave you are Ladybug, standing up to me. You're just some kid." says Hawkmoth

"I'll show you what some kid can do then."

"Not so fast." He's back with his cliche laugh.

But then, right before me is the acid monster.

Before I can even question how he did it, I'm was spat o-


	13. Chapter 13

Last time I couldn't fit everything in one chapter ;-;. Each chapter of this story is 768 words whyyyyyyyy did I do this to myself.

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

I threw my yoyo on the ground so Adrien can catch the Akuma.

While I thought it was the last of me, it wasn't, this whole Hawkmoth thing, was a game, he probably akumatized himself with the power of making this game, it's a game of just don't get spit on, it's simple, those are the only rules, at least that's what I heard from the guy and his daughter over there who seems to be stuck here way longer than me, there are also a lot of other people here, even the "Jagged Stone" is here.

Even better, he's wearing those guitar glasses.

Well if this is just a game, then the goal for us is probably to destroy Hawkmoth's weird "You're Out Machine, or the thing that spits stuff that looks like acid." But this must mean that this is sort of like virtual reality. So our powers aren't restricted to the rules they normally are. Which gives me an idea.

"Lucky Charm" I yell.

A wall forms around me to blocks off me from the other players in this weird out space. I'm wondering what Hawkmoth gets if he wins this game.

In the room is a pretty nice lounge.

Tikki pops out my earing without my consent.

"Marinette, you have to tell Adrien about this game thing." She says

"Shhh they're gonna here you."

"It's okay, these are sound proof. Anyways, you said that those are the only rules right? That weird blonde guy who said that anyways. He's our best shot for winning this game. We can get out of the out zone thing and keep using our power, in fact I don't feel tired at all."

Tikki is a smart kwami.

"Spots on"

 ** _Adrien's POV_**

I don't believe it, I just saw milady die in front of my eyes. I know that we can only use our special powers once, but I can't help but try.

"Cataclysm" At the top of my lungs

Strangely, I could see the destruction building up just like before and when I hit, the monster splits like a banana peal. All the goo and disgusting aroma around it just solidifies, which is honestly extremely gross, but I also see building, people and Marinette free.

I cry of joy, she's unharmed.

Even better, she was hanging out at a nice lounge?!

I run over to her and give her a bear hug.

"Can you explain how I did Cataclysm twice?" I ask

"It's a game with only one rule, I'll explain to you later." she replies.

Right now I knew our problem was my dad. I never knew that giving it back to him would wreak havoc. Even though everything's free, the buildings are all out of place, dad you're going to have a huge bill, not like he can't handle it though, it's about half his monthly salary.

Suddenly dad budges in "Well you still haven't ended the game yet, let's change the rules, only one-time super powers allowed starting now, use them carefully. MUAHAHHAHAHA"

Marinette rolls her eyes

"Again with the cliche laugh." she replies

Honestly I would be laughing but it's a laugh or Paris.

"I'll go for the item, you go for the butterfly." I say

Marinette nods, she stands like she's about to throw a spear at a star.

She can get a clear shot of the akuma from where she's standing.

I use my Cataclysm and aim for anything I see that might be the item.

I pounce at him, I see he's not wearing the brooch which catches me of guard, instead I hit his locket.

The black moth flies out and is captured sending it back to it's white aura state, suddenly everything shifts back into place.

I totally forgot that Marinette could do that, she is the miraculous of creation after all.

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

Turns out the blonde is the mayor and his daughter with the really big ego, Chloe. They really look like a wreck without all that touch up here and touch up there.

I hope Adrien doesn't get into too much trouble. Master Fu, don't be too harsh please.

Ending it here, the day I'm publishing this is my bday. Bye :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hi :). So I now have a twitter account, if you want early updates and special info (and just random thoughts) follow CoowaiiKakie on twitter. I named myself something random so my identity isn't revealed hehe. But yeah, going to have a lot of early updates there.

Me re-reading my old chapters : It's so cringey... but I can't delete it because it would take more work to write replacement chapters. And I'm busy now because of school.

Anyways onto the story.

* * *

 _ **Adrien's POV**_

So I'm called into Master Fu's apartment, I know what I did was wrong, luckily Marinette restored everything with lucky charm and the moth miraculous is in good hands.

I think that Master Fu will take away my miraculous, but I don't blame him, he gave it to me and he can take it from me.

I walk in.

"Hi." said Master Fu.

The surroundings were still, Master Fu did not move a muscle. He was calm. Not what I was expecting.

"Hey." I said nervously.

Deep breaths, deep breaths.

I was staring at the bonsai tree in his room, counting all the precisely cut leaves before my nerves creepy over my body.

"It's true that tree is pretty. You know you can face your fears, I'm not scary." he said in his super calm voice.

His aura felt forgiving and kind. So I looked at him. Holding my breath.

"The breath thing." He said. He voice was very relaxing, I listened to him and sat straight. He made all my nerves disappear, but not my worries.

"Adrien Agreste, you know what balance is don't you?" asked Master Fu

"Yes."

"Well there will always be a balance of good and evil, in everyone, once a friend of mine tried to turn a criminal good and experimented on him, it worked, but the sibling of the criminal was not happy that the scientist was playing with him like a doll, the way the sibling saw it turned the sibling bad. Do you understand? So you don't have to worry about not being able to fight with Marinette anymore, there will always be someting." said Master Fu

I was blind, learning my lesson, I accepted my fate, bracing myself for the biggest setback of my life. Also I'm embarrased he knew, he's really good at reading auras.

"That is why, I am not taking away your Miraculous." said Master Fu

"Pardon, did I here you right."

I was stunned, I didn't get it.

"Jesus are you deaf, didn't you listen, we're all a balance of good and bad, adding good will add bad, so I want to keep you the way you are." he replied.

I was extremely happy, giving him a big hug and reporting the news to Marinette. For my dad, I hope he knows that power is not just taking over the world and he'll be part of the good, even if that means adding a lot of bad.

* * *

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

I was really happy for Adrien, Master Fu is really wise. Adrien was extremely grateful. He said his action were way beyond my Chloe and Volpina thing, still embarrassed about that ahahaha.

Anyways, I promised Alya an interview in her secret sound-proof room or she'd reveal my identity, she's asking for right now for questions on her site and it's overflowing. She picked out her favourites. She told me to transform into Ladybug.

I count in my head 3...2...1 action.

"Hey, Alya here with M-Ladybug doing a Q and A on the Ladyblog for 4 minutes, so most of you probably won't believe it's THE ladybug, so to get that out of the way, Ladybug use your lucky charm."

I use it and a microphone pops out.

"Now that's out of the way, let's fire some questions at the heroine. First off, very popular question. What is your relationship with Ad-Cat-Noir?"

I wanted to kill Alya, she almost said me and Adrien's names out loud.

She's live streaming which is even worse. No cuts. And once something's out on the internet, no taking it back.

I hold the red, black spotted microphone to my mouth. "It's complicated." I blush

I hate when my privacy is ruined. (You and me girl xD)

"I feel some romantic tension."

* * *

Interview will be continued next chapter, more privacy invading questions yay (-_-). Thanks for reading all the way here if you did.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! Just realised a lot of people don't read till the last part xD. This month 1500 visitors at the start, 100 at the bottom ahahah. Guess not all the chapters are very interesting xD. Sorrrrryyyy. Anyways new Miraculous story soon. ALSO SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS LATEEEE, WAS DOING SCHOOL WORK AND WAS SICK. Enjoy this chapter :) (hopefully.)

* * *

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

"So Ladybug, anything BUGGING you?"

Ayeeeeeee. Puns ahaha. Of course Alya just had to sneak that

"Well, this blonde named Chloe is always making fun of the cleaners at your school Collège Françoise Dupont. Which creates a ton of akumatized victims, luckily hawkmoth has been stopped by me and Cat Noir. Not telling you his identity. But who knows what else could happen from bullying. Suicide, hermits, self harm, less attendance, less participation, drug addicts and more." I reply.

I am a superhero, so I did my research, I clearly need to be a good example. We need the trust of citizens.

"You hear that C-hloeeee. Bullying can lead to murder!" Alya tried to emphasise Chloe and murder. I can't blame her though.

"So Ladybug what do you think about LGBTQ? (Lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender and queer)" asked Alya

Alya's questions are actually starting to get reasonable, if she kept this up, she could possibly be top in class.

"Personally, I think it's totally cool being lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender or queer. It's just that we built up this society, that were always taught to play by these beliefs or rules, it's too late to stop how everybody in the world thinks of these people, in the end there always will be the positive and the negative. So what I'm trying to say is, ignore everybody who says it's wrong to be yourself. There are safe places for you guys." I say, I truly believe in these things.

(So do I, the author, even though I'm not actually any of LGBTQ. I wouldn't be ashamed if I were. I know people who are transgender and bisexual. At my school, a lot of people don't care and are just fine with them. Some of my favourite youtubers are LGBTQ. In fact, I would think a lot of people want a lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender or queer friend. So go out there with #noshame if you're part of the LGBTQ community.)

"Wow, look what a great person Ladybug is. Since this is so exclusive, I'm continuing this interview *OFF* the livestream, so only the luckiest of viewers will see this live. Even though there's millions of you watching right now. *shuts of the live camera and microphone* alright Marinette you and Tikki can take a break . Do you think you can get Adrien to do this interview? Anyways, lets continue where we left off after your break."

* * *

 _ **Adrien's POV**_

So dad's in miraculous solitary right now. I have no idea what that is, but knowing Master Fu, dad won't be hurt or anything.

I'm not the brightest of them all so I don't know what he'll do to him.

He's replaced by this really real clone. Today I've mistaken him as my actual dad many times. Talks like him, sounds like him, moves like him, eats like him, sleeps like him, brushes his teeth like him, takes as long in the shower as him. Now this may seem like I'm a stalker, but I promise you I'm not.

I'm on my way to visit him right now.

~Later~

While I'm walking forward through the door, Master Fu stops me in my tracks.

I see my dad questioning things to a robot in a space, like I'm not even there with Master Fu.

"Where am I? Heaven?"

"What happened?"

"What am I doing here?"

The robot replies in his monotone voice "Quote mode: you're in safe hands, now tell me all your worries and stress, you're in a safe environment."

So the robot is kind of like his therapist.

Master Fu says "Right now he can't hear or see me and you. It's a relaxing therapy where he can trust to tell his secrets. You better go, I don't know if little kids should be trusted over a man doing this for over 100 years."

I leave without replying.

Master Fu's got a point.

* * *

Ending it here. Sorry for the delayed chapter! Stressed, I haven't finished something else too.I'm signing off here, byeeee.


End file.
